<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Suits You Best by fromthirtyfive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886841">What Suits You Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthirtyfive/pseuds/fromthirtyfive'>fromthirtyfive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Semi doesn't know that, Gift Exchange, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Secret Santa, Shirabu got a big fat crush on Semi, The prompt was fashion, This is the rewritten version of my past fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthirtyfive/pseuds/fromthirtyfive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tropical shirt in the middle of spring and a plain shirt during the winter. Shirabu finds Semi's fashion decisions absolutely absurd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Suits You Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308439">Fashion Shocker</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthirtyfive/pseuds/fromthirtyfive">fromthirtyfive</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sO looking back to my past works, i was cringing the entire time sOOOO i decided that with my spare time, instead of putting new ideas to screen, i decided to rewrite one of my fics. i'll be doing that to some of my haikyuu fics to fix and improve it because i get to see the difference and my improvement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shirabu-senpai?” His ears could pick up a voice somewhere near. He stops before a pedestrian lane. The light was green but he still stops. It was familiar, yes, but Shirabu couldn’t pinpoint who it was. Turning around, he meets a junior from his middle school. Shirabu believes him to be a third year by now. </p><p>The kid is just like Goshiki, just a lot quieter and more humble. The kid’s got power, Shirabu has to admit. He would be perfect for Shiratorizawa.</p><p>“Hello.” Shirabu greets, fully giving him his attention out of respect. The plastic bag he’s holding makes a sound as he does. He just came from a grocery store to buy ingredients for his sister. “Hirose Yuu, right?”</p><p>Hirose nods and beams at the fact that Shirabu still remembers him even when he has already graduated from his middle school. He has always admired Shirabu. He was such a cool senpai, especially those times when he saw him study in the library. He could remember the whiplash he felt upon seeing his new playstyle. </p><p>“I remember you, you were a libero back then.” But Hirose wasn’t a starter just yet. While Shirabu was a third year, Hirose was only a first year. “Are you still playing up until now?”</p><p>“Yes!” He’s like a much calmer version of Goshiki, silent determination and ambition altogether. “After you have graduated, I became a starter.”</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, the light turns red. “That’s good.”</p><p>“And when it’s my time to graduate, I will enroll in Inarizaki and we will go to the nationals.” He proclaims with the utmost confidence. </p><p>Shirabu’s lips twitch the tiniest bit at this bold declaration. </p><p>“Then we will destroy you in the nationals, Shirabu-senpai.” Hirose finally says, looking up at Shirabu. </p><p>Though Hirose was visibly shorter than Shirabu, it feels like they were now equals despite the age and their positions. </p><p>It was a bold declaration of war out of the blue.</p><p>Shirabu exhales as he was quite baffled at this sudden challenge from Hirose. Okay, sure, let’s declare war on someone who lost months prior to this very moment. Shirabu’s mind goes on fire, recalling the match against Karasuno. Shirabu does not forget, not at all. So it’s obvious he wouldn’t forget this challenge from his junior. </p><p>He wasn’t at all threatened. If anything, he’s resolved, out for vengeance and all. Once he’s captain, he would not allow defeat. Not from Aoba Johsai, not from Karasuno, not from Inarizaki. </p><p>“Pretty bold of you to assume that you’ll even take the first set from us.” Shirabu’s competitiveness was boiling. This little junior of his was throwing out his ambitions in the air despite being in junior high at the moment. “Ushijima-san and our third years may graduate in the next three months, but our ace-in-line is stubborn enough to not allow another loss.” </p><p>Don’t think only he can make such threats. </p><p>Hirose has been putting this confident front to pose as a threat the next time they see each other on the court. But it nears to breaking down when he remembers how Shirabu completely changed his playstyle just to accommodate Miyagi’s top one volleyball ace. Who he’s challenging is the setter of Shiratorizawa that managed to kick their main setter that’s older than he is. A guy so cunning and clever to get what he wants.</p><p>Shirabu sees how it all crumbles. Hirose wasn’t looking at him anymore but behind him. He hears them before he sees them. </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t our precious setter that isn’t Semisemi!”</p><p>“Cut the crap, Tendou.”</p><p>“Now, now.”</p><p>It was their third years but Ushijima and Yamagata weren't with them, so it was only Ohira, Tendou, and Semi. They were individually holding a folder and an envelope. Hirose must have recognized them as Shiratorizawa starters, the exception of Semi being a former starter. Tendou sticks out like a sore thumb the most with his height and limbs. </p><p>But Shirabu mostly notices his fellow setter, Semi. Why? Because he was only wearing a white shirt, denim pants, and black shoes during the chilly day of December. Tendou may be the sore thumb but Semi’s the weirdest of the bunch. Both his companions were wearing coats. This guy? Nah, he doesn’t seem bothered at all.</p><p>Somehow, it was Semi who caught Shirabu’s attention the most and it annoys him. </p><p>“Are you a friend of Shirabu-kun over here?” Tendou puts a hand on both their shoulders as he stands between them, placing his chin on Shirabu’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yes!” Hirose stammers out his response, not expecting such strong players here with him and with one of them being all buddy-buddy with him. </p><p>“That’s real cute! Our precious junior has friends outside of school!” The light turns green and it was Tendou who prompted them to walk. </p><p>Hirose’s really flushed and awkward with these new people. He expected them to be much more serious. He never knew they were this lax.</p><p>“Say, you must play volleyball!”  </p><p>“Don’t generalize people.” Semi scolds him off. </p><p>“No, he does play volleyball. He’s a libero.” Shirabu tries to calm his speeding heart. His face feels a little warm, though. </p><p>“See! What year?” </p><p>“Ever the curious creature as always.” Ohira laughs. </p><p>“Third year in junior high.” </p><p>“Woah! What high school are you planning?”</p><p>“I-Inarizaki, sir!” </p><p>“Sir?” The three Shiratorizawa students parrot, wondering about this politeness, to which Tendou only laughs at. </p><p>“You have high hopes! I like it!” He removes his hold on Hirose and wraps an arm around Shirabu’s shoulder. “You and Shirabu-kun would have a chance to destroy each other! And our junior better win!” </p><p>“Hey, Tendou.” Semi and Ohira feel that Tendou is now terrorizing the boy, to which Shirabu makes it worse with a, “That goes without saying.” </p><p>Call Shirabu petty but he was also allowed to be competitive, too. Plus, Hirose started it. </p><p>The ringing of a phone interrupted them all. It was Hirose’s. </p><p>“That’s my cue to leave.” Hirose smiles at Shirabu, but there was the slightest hint of urgency. Still, he did a good job of keeping up with Shirabu’s schoolmates and acting respectfully all throughout. “It was good to see you.” He says to Shiratorizawa’s seniors. </p><p>Semi and Ohira nod at him while Tendou waves. </p><p>He faces Shirabu. “See you soon, senpai.”</p><p>“I better see you next year as a starter. Don’t let your talk go to waste.” </p><p>With Hirose finally gone, Semi thwacks Tendou on the head with his folders and envelopes. “You scared the poor guy shitless.”</p><p>Shirabu will never admit that it made Semi even hotter and even intimidating. This was an act of abuse. </p><p>“And you!” Semi points at Shirabu with the same weapon he attacked Tendou with. The heart was pounding yet again and Shirabu had to take a sharp inhale. “You made it even worse!” </p><p>“Even outside, we managed to intimidate someone.” Ohira chuckles sheepishly. </p><p>Then Tendou lightly pushes Shirabu to the left. “Come, come, Shirabu-kun, we just came from Reon’s future university! We’re going for ramen!” </p><p>Ramen? But he was supposed to be by home now. Only when his plastic bag made a sound that he remembered that he went to the grocery to buy ingredients for the cupcakes she would be making for their mother. The day after tomorrow, it would be her birthday. Just a few weeks more, it would be Christmas. </p><p>Shirabu voices out his thoughts. “I also didn’t bring enough to make room for ramen.” Shirabu learns the hard way to not bring large amounts of money. He would not forget the bastard who took from him. It cost him a sprained ankle that lasted for about two weeks. He couldn’t attend practice for a long time. </p><p>Tendou deflates, but springs back to life a second after. “Then we’ll come with! You have to come, it’s Semisemi’s treat, and Semisemi’s treat always tastes good!”</p><p>Shirabu reconsiders.</p><p>“Hey! Who said anything about ramen? We were going to your university next!” Semi is quick to butt heads with Tendou, anything to not spend money right now, especially when he knows that the volleyball club would be having their usual Secret Santa Exchange.</p><p>“I’m hungry, and it’s nearing lunch.” Tendou grins. “We’ll go to my university after ramen! Besides, what’s even better than eating a nice, hot bowl of ramen with your teammates?”</p><p>Shirabu wants to go. It’s not all the time Semi would pull out this wallet to treat the team. Most of the time, it would have to be Yamagata. But he’s not so sure if the plan would carry on. If Semi won’t be treating them, then all would be useless. </p><p>Shirabu’s just hungry. That’s all there is to it. Nothing else.</p><p>“This is ridiculous—”</p><p>“It is our last year, anyway.” Ohira seems to hammer down the final nail in the coffin. </p><p>Semi’s shoulders slump. He feels betrayed. He would never expect Ohira to join in this scheme. “Really? You’re really pulling this card on me?” </p><p>“Is it working?” It was Shirabu who asked. </p><p>“It looks like it’s working.” Tendou remarks when they watch Semi pull out his wallet to count his bills. </p><p>When they drop the ingredients by Shirabu’s house, his sister was putting up an act.</p><p>“And here I was, expecting you to help me bake.” Her tone feigns disappointment as she leans her cheek on her left hand.</p><p>Shirabu knows she is bullshitting. His sister was a professional baker. “You would have been perfectly fine doing this alone. You would have done this even without me.” </p><p>She drops her act and finger guns at him. “Right you are, Kenji! You are terrible in the kitchen.”</p><p>He could hear the snickers from his seniors. “I work well in the kitchen. I do the cooking most of the time and you happen to <em> like </em>it.”</p><p>By the time they were far from the house, Tendou pokes Semi’s cheek with the sharp end of the envelope. “Semisemi seems wooed by your sister, Shirabu-kun.” </p><p>“No, I’m not! Don't poke me with that, what the hell is wrong with you?” Even Shirabu’s alarmed that Tendou could poke someone with it.</p><p>But Shirabu does not want to hear this. “My sister is in a ten-year relationship with a news reporter. They are in a healthy relationship. The guy even plans to propose to her on new years eve.” Semi and his stupid white t-shirt could just forget about it. </p><p>Shirabu hopes he does, too, though. </p><p>“I’m happy for them. I don’t plan to wreck someone else’s relationship.” Semi side-eyes Tendou. “I’m not that low.”</p><p>Shirabu is relieved in a lot of ways. </p><p>“It’s really great to see relationships last that long.” Ohira looks up to the sky. “I’d like that for myself, too.” </p><p>“Everybody wants that.” Tendou softly says, calm and serene. “A long-lasting relationship with the people in our lives.” </p><p>Well, this was going too sentimental for Shirabu’s liking, but he didn’t express anything against them. It was their third year in high school, after all.</p><p>By the time Shirabu would be in his third year, would he be like this as well? Only he and Kawanishi were the second years in the club, and that guy wasn’t the most emotional. </p><p>He eyes Ohira and Tendou and lands his gaze on Semi. “I’d like that too.” </p><p>The ramen was good and everything was good. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The name Semi Eita stares mockingly at him. Shirabu sighs, looking up to the ceiling in the living room. He leans further back to the chair. To think that he would be picking this guy out of all his twelve club members. He could have gotten Goshiki or Kawanishi. But this guy? </p><p>What would he even give to him? Shirabu wanted to give him something outside volleyball. Thinking of a gift when he doesn’t really know what Semi likes is really hard. Maybe he should ask the third years? But that would ruin the Christmas spirit. Besides, he believes that he can give something that Semi would like without asking for help.</p><p>
  <em> “Wakatoshi-kun, look at this!” While laughing, Tendou called to Ushijima while they were changing out of their clothes. Tendou’s bare shoulders shook. “You and Semisemi look the weirdest!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Poor Semi-san, being laughed at behind his back.” Kawanishi joked to Shirabu, drinking from his water bottle while still being shirtless. He was always like this after practice, too tired and lazy to even change after showering. “Are you going to laugh at me like that, too?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re more likely to do that to me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, now.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Both Semi and I look fine.” Ushijima says, not understanding what Tendou found so funny. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yamagata took a look and couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “Wow, a tropical shirt in the middle of spring.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That just does it to Tendou. He was rolling on the floor. It was a good thing he hasn’t showered yet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shirabu’s lip twitched the slightest at what he heard, amused.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t be like that, Tendou. Semi looks adorable.” Ohira came to defend Semi but he had the smallest of smiles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shirabu didn’t see it but imagining Semi wearing the said clothing made him curious and entertained. This guy had such a weird fashion sense. </em>
</p><p>Tendou was right when he said that Semi had a weird way of dressing up. Wearing a tropical shirt in spring and wearing only a shirt and denim in winter. </p><p>But then why would Semi Eita be the one that makes even white tee and denim look so attractive? Clearly, Semi didn’t know what he was doing when he was deciding what to wear. Today just proves it even more.</p><p>He could hear his sister singing from upstairs. That brings him out from thinking and he straightens. He has decided to buy something Semi could wear, and it would be something that he will truly like and it will suit him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The shop he was in has lo-fi as their music. Despite the early morning and such calming music, he's wide awake and a little bit conflicted. </p><p>Now, he had picked a striped shirt because Shirabu believes that nobody can go wrong with a striped shirt. That was the easy part. </p><p>The next thing he wanted was a sweatshirt, but he wasn’t sure if he would pick a plain one or something with a design on it. </p><p>“Excuse me!” A little voice says from beside him. He turns but no one was there. Looks down, and there was a little girl smiling up at him. </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” He moves aside to let the little girl to where she should be. </p><p>There weren't many people in here, one of the factors because it’s still early in the morning. </p><p>He looks around the shop with the t-shirt draping over his forearm. </p><p>Shirabu wonders who could have picked him. Was it by chance it was Semi as well? Well then, that’s just a whole other kind of coincidence. </p><p>He shakes his head. He wills himself to snap out of it and just continue to look for a sweatshirt. Who cares who picked him, really? He’s just going to be grateful towards them in the end. </p><p>That’s when his eyes catch sight of a particular sweatshirt. It was a black sweater with a white silhouette of a person running with some sort of kite. But it was cut off. Furrowing his brows, he picks it up to look at the back, but there wasn’t anything. </p><p>Could this be…? Still holding the sweatshirt, he finds its partner, just beside where he picked it up. He hangs the sweatshirt over his shoulder just so he could hold its partner. </p><p>It was the same color with the same outline. This time, it was the continuation of the string. Instead of the shape of a kite, it was the shape of a heart. </p><p><em> I’d like that too</em>, he remembers himself recalling just the other day.</p><p>No, he is not buying this. He folds the sweatshirts quickly and puts them back to where they belong. It’s frustrating how he could deliberate such things. </p><p>What a silly sweatshirt. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> “But the couple sweatshirt was cute, though.” </em> Shirabu finds himself thinking on the day of the exchange. </p><p>Of course, he didn’t buy that. It was still silly and he finds no purpose in buying it. </p><p>The lower years were first to receive theirs. Turns out, Goshiki’s Secret Santa was Semi. He got him a variety of iconic socks with different designs. This dude must have been saving a lot. No wonder he was so adamant in not treating them.</p><p>Shirabu wasn’t expecting. Nuh-uh. Not at all. </p><p>Kawanishi got high-quality earphones from a first year in their club. </p><p>Shirabu got himself colored pens, markers, highlighters, and sticky notes from their vice-captain. At first, Shirabu thought that he was never the artistic type. But maybe Soekawa-senpai must’ve remembered him as the guy that got into Shiratorizawa not with a sports scholarship, but by passing the school’s entrance exam. He made quite a reputation for himself, Shirabu says so himself. But nonetheless, Shirabu was indeed grateful for the gift he has received. </p><p>Ushijima got a coming-of-age novel, Ohira got mittens with cats as its design(God bless Goshiki for being his Secret Santa), Yamagata received a bullet planner, and Tendou—</p><p>“The latest editions of Haruka Sings! I’ve been meaning to get my hands on this but it's always sold out!” He hugs Kawanishi, who was his Secret Santa. “My lovely junior.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>It was Semi’s turn to open his present. Shirabu extends his arms to present it to Semi. “Your gift.” </p><p>He opted to put the gift in a box at first so he can wrap it as neatly as possible. Turns out, they had no gift wrapper to spare, so Shirabu had to leave once again and buy plenty because he knows his family might need it. </p><p>“It’s really neatly wrapped.” Ushijima remarks, admiring how it was made. “It even has a little ribbon on it. Were you the one who wrapped it, Shirabu?” </p><p>Initially, he thought of lying and saying that it was his sister who wrapped it for him, but in the end, Shirabu decides against it because he worked hard to make it look good as a gift. He didn’t see the point of lying.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” </p><p>“It’s nice.” Semi compliments, inspecting and appreciating its every corner, tilting it over and over. “I almost don’t want to open it.” Despite saying that, he carefully takes the wrapper off. “Oh? There’s no tape?” </p><p>Yes, his sister didn’t wrap it up for him, but she did teach him how to wrap a gift even without tape. </p><p>“Shirabu really put a lot of thought into this.” Ohira nods in respect. </p><p>“It’s Christmas.” Shirabu says plainly. </p><p>With the wrapper off, it reveals a box with a note glued on the box. </p><p>
  <em> Merry Christmas </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours truly, Shirabu Kenjirou.  </em>
</p><p>“There’s just layers and layers of it.” Tendou snickers but he finds it cool how Shirabu put so much effort on this gift. </p><p>Semi lifts the top and sees the striped shirt first. Its colors were violet and black. </p><p>The sweatshirt he bought had the text <em> veni, vedi, vici </em> on the front. Shirabu remembers seeing it from his textbook before and he finds that it would fit Semi. </p><p>Semi caresses the texture of the sweatshirt with his thumb before looking up to Shirabu with a big grin on his face. “Thanks, Shirabu! I never expected you to give me this.” </p><p>Shirabu gulps discreetly, gaze faltering for a slight second.</p><p>
  <em> I find you in plain clothes the best. </em>
</p><p>Shirabu nods. “Tendou-san told us you had terrible fashion sense.” </p><p>The peaceful atmosphere in the clubroom was instantly gone as Tendou chokes on his own spit and coughs. </p><p>“I never said that!” </p><p>“He says that but whenever Semi-san showers, he always takes the chance to expose what Semi-san has worn.” </p><p>“Taichi, how could you do this to me!” </p><p>“Tendou, you asshole! Come here!” </p><p>Shirabu feels at ease. Everything was good. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>take care y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>